jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hookfang
Hookfang is the name of Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare dragon. Abilities and Skills From hard training with Snotlout, some of Hookfang's abilities and skills are better than those of a regular Monstrous Nightmare. Becoming a perfect dragon warrior for Snoutlout. *'Strength': Hookfang is shown to be a very powerful dragon that he can lift heavy objects and heavy people. Hookfang is provably physically stronger than Toothless. Hookfang has never show any sign of struggle or lifting up any heavy objects. He can easily lift up heavy Vikings, as was demonstrated multiple times with Stoick, Gobber and Alvin. He has shown that just one wing has the strength to stop a speeding 5,724lbs Meatlug, with the extra weight of Fishlegs on her back, to be able to push to the side easily at flying. His strong tail is able to whack Snotlout to the side. *'Fire': Like most Stoker Class dragons, Hookfang can breath fire and can set himself on fire by using his highly flammable gel on his body able to use his 'Fire jacket'. *'Wing Blast': Hookfang has very strong wings. So strong, that it could blast away Barf and Belch to the ground. Hookfang was able to use this skill to make an even stronger attack. *'Swimmer': Hookfang appears to be a great swimmer. When swimming, he somewhat resembles an alligator when his tail and body on the surface. Hookfang has shown he can swim with high speed. *'Speed: '''Hookfang is a very fast flier. He was shown to able to keep up with Toothless at the Thawfest games, though ultimately not as fast as Toothless. This may be the result of his hard training with Snotlout. Snotlout had stated that Hookfang speed isn't fast as Stormfly though. He has shown that he is also relatively fast when running on the ground, and when swimming. *'Acrobatics': Hookfang has proven several times to be very flexible and agile. An example is when he dodged the attacks of the Skrill, though Snotlout got hit. *'Jaw Strength:' He can fit his rider's torso in his mouth but does not bite at full force. Hookfang can also pick up a boulder with his mouth with no trouble whatsoever. *'Endurance and Stamina :' Hookfang has shown to have amazing stamina and endurance. After his battle with Toothless, he was still in perfect condition. Even when he became sick in "Race To Fireworm Island", which was a result from Snotlout's hard training, he could still fly high and catch up to the dragons, though with some trouble. *'Intelligence and communication skills'' Like most dragons, Hookfang is able to understand Snotlout's orders. Though this doesn't always mean he obeys them. Snotlout did manage to teach him some orders such as 'Ahnilate' and 'Stealth'. *'Loyalty: Though Hookfang and Snotlout's relationship may look uncaring and cold at first sight, they had proved to be very close to one another. Though Hookfang often bullies Snotlout by disobeying him or attacking him, he has been seen caring for Snotlout, wich was shown in 'Race to Fireworm Island' when Hookfang was willing to sacrifice the cure to his illness for Snotlout's life, or when he save Snoutlout from the pack of Speed Stingers that invaded Berk in 'Frozen'. Snotlout said in 'Fright of Passage' the last face he wanted to see was Hookfang's face, though Hookfang himself didn't seem very thankful for this. He was shown to be upset when he thought the Screaming Death had killed Snotlout, but gave Alvin a ride to Berk in return for saving Snotlout. *'Synchronization': Hookfang and his rider are very in sync when it come's to personality. Both have shown to be proud, reckless, slightly selfish, don't respect authority and pick fights for the heck of it. Much like Snotlout always teases some of the other teens (Mostly Hiccup and Fishlegs) Hookfang is shown to pick up fights with Toothless, Barf and Belch. They both shown their rivalry to Hiccup and Toothless. Trivia *Hookfang is a friend to Xion, and he never behaves badly around her. Hookfang also makes sure Snotlout doesn't act badly towards her. * Hookfang shown is that he's being disobey and neglect Snotlout, as a running gag. always attacks him or abandoning him. or sometimes burning him *like he's being a friend of Xion, he's being friendly to baby lily, it's revealed that he's loyality to Xion and Baby lily. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Dragons Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Xion's family Category:Guardians Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Fathers Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Toons Category:Avengers Category:Lily's family Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Members of the Resistance